The Fear of Water
by caldera32
Summary: Merlin cares for an animal and receives something he never would have wanted in return.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know I should be posting new chapters for the stories I already have, but this one'll be really quick- I promise!  
For a fairly cute little story, stick with this chapter; it'll go South from here.

* * *

Blowing out the candles and leaving Arthur to sleep off the exorbitant amount of wine he'd drunk that evening, Merlin traipsed out to the king's kennel in a gait that resembled exhausted stumbling more than walking.

One of the royal greyhounds had been injured on a hunt and the physician's apprentice had been caring for him the past two days.  
The wound was minor, the dog had run down a fox and been bitten for his trouble, but Arthur doted on the beast and as such Merlin found himself doing likewise.

"Alright, show me that leg," he said as if the animal could understand him.

Hunter, the uninspiringly-named brindle laying in front of him, merely blinked and yawned in response.

"Just like your master," the warlock grumbled before settling down to take hold of the front leg.

Not liking the attention, Hunter bit the pale hand currently unwinding the used bandage.  
Merlin let out a curse and swatted the hound on the snout before sucking at the wound and wrapping it with the linen he had prepared for the dog's leg.

"Happy now?"

The dog had retreated to the corner of the little pen he'd been sequestered in during his convalescence and now looked guiltily at the servant.

Arthur did, of course, have a full kennel staff but Merlin still spent a lot of time with the dogs; occasionally taking them out for walks and always seeing to their health when they were under-the-weather. Even if that hadn't been the case, the friendly young man had always enjoyed a high level of popularity with animals and the royal hounds were no exception.

He sighed.  
"I know you didn't mean it. Come back over here."

The dog responded to the summons, coming to the open hand with tail between his legs.

"There now," the servant produced another bandage roll from his kit and wrapped it securely around the freshly-cleaned bite, "all done."

Merlin rose to leave but was stopped by Hunter's pitiful whining.

"Oh, now you want me to stay?"  
He grinned at the dog looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"I just slept here last night and you wanted nothing to do with me when I came in- what makes you think I'll stay for such an ungrateful beast?"

The brindle whimpered and rubbed up against his companion, prompting a laugh.

"What are you, a cat?"

Another whine and imploring glance.

"Alright, you charmer. I came prepared this time."  
Merlin plucked up a bedroll from outside the pen and spread it out on the dirt floor, leaving the pile of straw for its intended user.

The dog gamboled about a bit, trampling on Merlin in the confined space, before being reprimanded.

"That's enough! You don't need to be straining that leg and this pen isn't big enough for your enthusiasm. Here," he patted the straw bed and Hunter circled it a few times before curling up, back pressed up against Merlin.

"Well at least I'll be warm..." he muttered, drawing up his blanket regardless and putting out the torch with a quick flash of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, I love you guys so much :D  
Glad to see most of you can tell where this is going ;)

* * *

The sun shining directly into his face woke Merlin and he stirred slowly, in no hurry since Arthur would be more slow to rise than usual whether he got there on time or not.  
Hunter was still laying beside him, growling a bit at being disturbed and giving one over-large ear a nip that drew blood.

If he had any lingering tiredness, that had taken care of it.  
A string of muttered imprecations later and the flow was staunched with his neckerchief.

He glared at the dog which still seemed to be only half-awake.  
"Just go back to sleep. You really are like your master, you know that?"

Treading carefully to avoid stepping on the dog, he rolled up his sleeping mat and stepped out of the pen.

"At least you can't throw anything at me..." he mumbled, shuffling off to begin the day's duties.

* * *

It was some time later, with Merlin scrubbing away at the floor and Arthur sifting through the various papers on his desk, that the kennel-master was admitted into the royal chambers.

The king looked up with concern.  
"What is it? Is Hunter alright?"

The man swept the sweat from his brow and fidgeted nervously.  
"Sire, I'm afraid..."

The monarch grew impatient with the man's hesitance.  
"Just say it."

"He had rabies, Sire. Went mad in 'is pen, tried to attack my boys when they brought food. We... we had to put 'im down."

_Rabies..._

"Was anyone bitten?"  
Arthur asked, voice urgent with just a faint edge of dread.

"No Sire," the master shook his head, "we saw 'afore anyone got close enough."

The king sighed with relief, not noticing the way Merlin paled and stared at his bandaged hand.

"Thank you, you may go."

The man bowed and left as the nearly-white servant pulled himself shakily upright.

"Merlin?"  
The blond looked at his friend, anxious.

"I was bitten," came the soft reply.

"What?" Arthur's voice was equally soft, but far more fearful.  
Rabies had no known cure and the few who survived were those that had received immediate attention.  
"Merlin, did Gaius treat you?"

The servant was in his own little world, good hand raised to finger a scab on his earlobe.

"Merlin!"

The younger man jumped slightly.  
"No, I didn't think anything of it- he was hurt and unhappy, I just... I need to go."

Merlin turned and was out the door before Arthur even made it around his desk, following the other man's path to the physician's chambers.

* * *

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled, out-of-breath and half-panicked as he burst through the door.

The elder looked up from the pot of water he had been preparing for tea, raising an eyebrow at his ward's dramatic entrance.

"Gaius... Hunter- hand..." the warlock panted, leaning against the worktable as he tried to regain his breath.

"Merlin, you'll need to be a bit more clear if you want me to understand what's happened. Now sit down before you fall over."  
Weathered hands pressed against thin shoulders and the servant sat obediently as Arthur reached the open door.

"Gaius!"

"Perhaps you can explain what's happening, Sire? I'm afraid Merlin isn't much help at the moment."

They both looked at the younger man whose breathing had settled somewhat, he was now staring at the wall unseeingly.

"He... Hunter, one of my hounds, had rabies."

The physician straightened.  
"The one Merlin was treating?"

Arthur nodded.

"Tell me he wasn't bitten."

The king gave an anguished look and Gaius rounded on his surrogate son.  
"Where were you bitten, Merlin? When?"

The youth shook himself and once more caressed his ear.  
"Here just this morning, a-and on my hand last night."

Gaius hastily unwrapped the stained linen and examined the puncture wounds.  
"You _did_ clean them, didn't you?"

"Yes?"  
Honestly, he couldn't recall.  
Sure he'd been exhausted, but he wouldn't have forgotten to clean a wound, right?  
"I- I don't think I did this morning. I really don't remember."

The aged brow furrowed in consternation as the physician wordlessly placed a rod in the fire and set to washing the hand and ear.

Merlin and Arthur stared at the metal stuck in the hearth as Gaius collected herbs, honey, and bandages from his various shelves.  
Once the rod was red the physician turned to Arthur.

"If you could hold him, Sire? This is going to hurt."

"Is this really necessary?"  
Arthur was the one to ask, but it was clear Merlin also wanted to know.

The physician took on his 'lecturing' stance.  
"The most successful treatment that has been found thus far was recorded by a Roman named Celsus. Per his instructions the wound must be cleaned, cauterized, and left open for the virus to drain out."

"Virus?"  
The king didn't like the sound of that word.

"It is a Latin word for 'poison', Sire."

He liked that even less.

"If you like I could follow Pliny's method."

"Which was?"

"Well, he believed the disease is caused by a tongue worm that needs to be cut out."

Merlin looked faintly green at that news.  
"I think I'll just go with the cauterization, thanks."  
He laid his arm on the tabletop, hand holding the edge in a white-knuckled grip as he looked to Arthur.

The knight swallowed thickly, knowing what was coming, then held his friend's hand and arm still against the table.

Merlin looked away, nearly biting through his lip as the heated metal seared his flesh, arm muscles jumping as he strained to remain in place.

"It's alright to scream, Merlin."  
Gaius assured him, lovingly smoothing his boy's hair.

The warlock shook his head, jaw still clenched as tears gathered beneath his tightly-closed eyelids.

The physician patted his ward's good hand, then brandished the rod once more.  
"You'll need to be very still for this one."

Merlin stiffened, both hands now clamped on the table-edge, and Arthur grasped the younger man's head as firmly as reasonable while leaving the area around his ear open.

This time a short yell escaped the patient's lips and he nearly got his neck burnt when he jerked out of Arthur's hold and bent over, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to massage his injuries.

Rod quickly disposed of, Gaius sat next to his surrogate son and rubbed his back reassuringly.  
"Shh, shh... it's alright."

The monarch stood by uncomfortably as his best friend was soothed by another, the older man's soft murmurs largely unintelligible.

Once Merlin had calmed, Gaius reached for his supplies and began dabbing honey on the holes.

"I thought they were supposed to remain open?"  
Merlin asked, expression and tone a bit detached.

"I find that to be a bit foolish, myself. Burns make one highly susceptible to infection and you hardly need that right now."

The servant nodded his understanding; wincing at the contact of honey, fingers, and bandages.

Pulling the largely-forgotten pot from over the fire, the physician added a handful of herbs to a cup and poured the hot water over top.  
"You let that steep for a moment and then drink it all."

Another nod.

A minute passed as they all stared at the decoction, then another as the other two watched Merlin down the bitter liquid with a shudder.

Gaius hated to be the one to break the tense silence, but it had to happen.  
"I'm afraid there's not much else to be done. If you've been infected you may start showing symptoms in a week or two- it's hard to tell. Merlin, if you start having headaches, if you feel malaise or feverish you _must_ tell me, understand?"

"Of course Gaius."

A firm hand came to rest on his shoulder and Merlin looked up into Arthur's stormy eyes.

"Take those two weeks off."

Shock only kept him silent for a moment.  
"What? No! Arthur, what would I do?" _Other than dwell on my possible impending death?_

As if he had heard the unspoken words, the king looked to Gaius before relenting.  
"Alright, but you'll be on light duty."

"Deal."

"Good. I'll expect you to show up with my dinner- on time."

"I'm always on time."

Merlin gave a wobbly grin to Arthur who merely grunted and turned to leave, pausing at the door.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?"

The sovereign shook his head slightly, exiting the room without looking back.

"Gaius..."

Blue eyes captured the older man's, hints of moisture visible in both pairs.

"I know, my boy. I'll do my best, but it would be a good idea for you to do your own research."  
The old man's gaze shifted to the door behind which a certain magic book was secreted away.

The warlock nodded, hoping he would find a cure, hoping he wouldn't need to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For your edification I provide further elucidation on the subject of rabies treatment during the middle ages. (Thanks go to Sefiriot for recommending a book that added to my previous knowledge.) Celsus was an encyclopedist rather than a doctor, his writings compiled many treatments for the disease (many of them ridiculous, from rubbing salt in the wound- or a brine pickle- to subjecting the patient to three days of intense steam baths followed by pouring wine over the wound. The treatment I chose (and the most frequently used for years) he probably got from the _Sus´ruta samhita,_ a classic text of Ayurveda, the Indian system of traditional medicine. Pliny the Elder also had a long list of insane treatments, largely including dog remains and arbitrary rituals. Yeah, I let you off easy with the tongue worm thing. Really, it was such a great fear of the day that everyone and their grandmother was either offering advice or avoiding discussion of it altogether. Anyway, if you're interested the book is _Rabid: A Cultural History of the World's Most Diabolical Virus_ by Bill Wasik and Monica Murphy.

A warning for future events: Merlin will be out-of-character, that's just the nature of the disease

Now on to the story ;)

* * *

Three days passed without incident, though Merlin still found himself sleeping poorly. He put the extra time to use combing through his magic book and, once that failed, those in the hidden library chamber where he'd found the goblin (whose rattling and swearing had been an unwelcome background to the otherwise quiet study sessions).

On the fourth day he woke up feeling... off. Was this the malaise Gaius spoke of?  
No, it was probably just a side-effect of sleep-deprivation. No need to worry his guardian unnecessarily.  
He continued his fruitless search for a magical solution.

It wasn't until the fifth day when he was assaulted by a vicious headache that he went to the physician who proclaimed he had a fever and bundled him off to bed with a potion and tea to counteract the taste.

The fever was still raging the next day when Gaius came in to check his ward, the old man returning with a fresh bucket of cool water that Merlin eyed suspiciously.

"What's that, then?" He asked, somewhat belligerently.

"It's just water, Merlin- to cool your brow."

The servant did not relax as Gaius soaked a cloth in the liquid and brought it toward his patient's face.

"No!" Merlin yelled, flinching back from the droplets of water that dripped onto his bed; avoiding them as if they would burn.

The physician's stomach dropped.  
_No, please no..._

He knew it had been foolish to hope the fever and headaches were simply the result of stress and not the onset of the disease, but there was little else that would bring about this reaction.

Merlin was afraid of water.

"It's alright, Merlin. I'll just bring you a potion instead. Here, I'll take the water with me."

When Gaius returned, vial of sleeping drought in hand, his ward had pressed himself into a corner with legs drawn up protectively.

"Stay away!" The warlock yelled, hand splayed out in warning.

His heart joined his stomach on the floor and his mouth dried out.  
"Merlin, I just want to help you."

"No! You're trying to kill me! You're all trying to kill me!"

"Merlin, we're the only two here; no one is trying to harm you."  
He kept his voice calm and quiet, trying to appear non-threatening as he crept forward- Merlin didn't seem to appreciate his efforts.

"Stay back! Don't think I'll just let you burn me!"

Gaius' gut clenched and twisted painfully.  
"Merlin-"

"No, no, no!"  
The young man tried to make himself smaller, now hugging his legs to his chest and sobbing slightly; all of the earlier hostility gone.

The physician fell to his knees beside the distraught man, trying to soothe him.  
"It's okay, Merlin. I'm here to help you. I just need you to drink this potion for me."

Blues eyes looked back at him from a confused face.  
"Father?"

Normally the old man's heart would soar at being so named, but in this case it only drove home how far the disease had already progressed.

Merlin was hallucinating.

Taking a steadying breath, Gaius laid hands on his ward, summoning the magic deep inside him.  
"**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!"**

Rheumy eyes flashed gold and Merlin jerked slightly.  
"Gaius? What's- why are we on the floor?"

"Merlin? Are you with me?"  
He cautiously extended his hand and felt the boy's forehead- still burning.  
He had not managed to fully banish the affliction.

"Yeah, I- ah!"  
The servant flinched and kneaded at his temples.

"I haven't cured you, Merlin, this is only a temporary reprieve- there's nothing more I can do."  
The physician's voice grew frantic as he gripped his surrogate son's shoulders.  
Neither of them had managed to find anything in their days of searching for a cure, they needed outside aid.  
"You need to call for help."

A hard glint appeared in blue eyes suddenly gone cold.  
"Don't tell me what to do, old man!"  
Merlin said harshly, teeth bared.

Gaius drew back in surprise and Merlin gasped.

"Gaius, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I understand Merlin, please, just call someone quickly!"

The warlock nodded, focusing on two persons in particular as he sent out a mental plea; more emotion than words.  
Task complete he sagged against the wall, arms wrapped around himself as if holding his body together while he whimpered in pain and fear.

What he said next, sounding so much like a lost child, nearly made Gaius crack.

"Am I going to die?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was only ever meant to be a quick little tale so a lot of the whump is being glossed over- I apologize.  
The angst, however, remains largely intact.

My condolences to the guest reviewer who had a recent encounter with an unhappy dog.  
If it makes you feel any better rabies has been officially eradicated in domestic dogs in the U.S. and is completely gone from Japan and the UK.

* * *

_"Am I going to die?"_

Merlin fell into an exhausted slumber before Gaius had to answer that question, and the elder called for a guard to move him back to his cot.

The person who came through the door, however, was one Arthur Pendragon.  
"I heard your call, what's happened?"  
His eyes were a bit wild and fixed firmly upon the door at the back of the space.

"No need to concern yourself, Sire. Merlin simply fell asleep on the floor and I'm afraid I haven't the strength to lift him."

Arthur's breath hitched slightly.  
He, of course, had known that his servant was under-the-weather but, like Gaius, had been in denial.  
In fact, he remained that way until he charged up the steps and saw the thin man curled up in the corner, shaking slightly in his sleep.

Without uttering a word he gathered Merlin into his arms and laid him gently on the tiny bed, smoothing back his sweaty fringe.

"Is there anything I can do for him, Gaius? A better bed, perhaps? I could have a guest chamber prepared for him..."

The physician gazed at his ward's face sadly.  
"I'll be able to treat him best from here, Sire, and this small bed will be better should we need to... restrain him."

The king's heart clenched painfully at this thought.  
Merlin didn't deserve this... no one did, really, but _Merlin_...

"Is it alright if I sit with him?"

An eyebrow raised in disbelief that the monarch had bothered asking.

"Yes, but be aware: if he wakes he may not be himself. Try not to take anything he says personally. Also..." the elder took a breath and forced out the words, "he may be dangerous."

Arthur nodded, clearly pained by the possibility.

Gaius could only hope Merlin would have enough control to not use magic.  
He promptly quashed the thought that it didn't really matter anymore either way.

"I'll be searching my books."

The physician exited as the ruler settled onto a stool next to the cot, gaze a combination of fond and pained as he stared at his friend.

"Seems the wildlife doesn't share your philosophy of non-violence."  
Arthur's watery smile fell before it was even fully-formed.

"Merlin, I know it looks hopeless but we'll find a way. You'll have everything you need, you'll-"  
He choked off a sob as Merlin whimpered and cowered in his sleep, so unlike the brave man Arthur knew him to be.  
"You'll be fine."

Unable to handle the emotions of the moment, the king rose and left the sickroom.

"What about the Druids, Gaius?"

The physician looked up from his books, startled.  
"What about them, Sire?"

"They have healers, correct? Do you think they would be willing to help?"

Gaius blinked in surprise, rendered speechless by the suggestion and its source.

"Gaius?"

"Ah- yes, Sire. Healing is a specialty of many Druidic groups. I believe that at least a few of them would be willing to help Merlin."

_Would probably risk their lives to do so..._

Arthur seized on this possibility.  
"Do you know how to contact any of them? They will face no censure here and will be rewarded for their efforts."

"I may be able to reach someone," hopefully Merlin already _had_, "but remember that it will take time for them to arrive and there is no guarantee they will be able to help."

Too relieved to truly pay attention to the other man's words, the king agreed enthusiastically.  
"Of course. I'll alert the guards to treat them with the utmost respect when they come."

Gaius sighed as the young king dashed from the room, heart light now that he thought a solution had been found.  
He could only hope this joy would not be crushed in the end.

* * *

Merlin slept fitfully but didn't wake fully until that evening when he began raving and thrashing in the throes of terrified paranoia.

Arthur had returned to visit once his elation had eased and was now helping Gaius secure the servant to the bed frame with padded leather cuffs.  
With the king holding his friend still, the physician poured a sedative down his ward's throat; covering his mouth and nose until he swallowed.

"He thought we were burning him, Gaius."  
The blond said, voice and countenance having returned to their earlier grief-stricken state.

A hoary head nodded absently as wrinkled hands bathed a sweaty brow.  
"It's probably because of the fever. It is dangerously high and his hydrophobia makes treating it painful for both of us while he is awake."

"Is there anything to be done about that? The, ah- fear of water?"

Gaius looked up, eyebrow in its standard raised position.  
"Celsus did propose a treatment for it, but it is not one I am willing to use."

"Why? Surely if there's a chance-"

"The 'cure' is to catch Merlin unaware and throw him into deep water. If he sinks and starts drinking then he can be pulled out, if he swims we must hold him under until he drinks willingly. If he does not drink or starts having spasms he would be taken out and subjected to a bath of hot oil."

Arthur was struck dumb at this.  
How could anyone be helped by such barbarous treatment?

"I see you share my opinion on the matter," the physician stated, turning back to his ministrations.  
Arthur started pacing agitatedly and Gaius was barely holding in his own panicked worry without having to deal with the king's as well.  
"Perhaps you should return to your chambers for the night, Sire. Merlin will be sleeping until tomorrow and there's nothing more you can achieve here."

Flinching at the mention of his own uselessness, Arthur allowed himself to be ushered out of the infirmary.  
"I'll be back later."

"Of course, My Lord."

Distraction gone, Gaius tried once more to alleviate his boy's suffering with glowing eyes.  
"**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!"**

When no change could be observed the physician allowed himself to cry softly.  
"Please Merlin, show me this hope isn't in vain."

He broke down entirely when silence was his only answer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A little interlude. I'll try to get the next (most likely last) chapter up tonight yet, but right now my arms feel like they're going to fall off so I'll see how they feel after a break. Who wants to watch _Ocean's 12_? I think that's what I'll do while my ice cream fixin's are cooling (I love the ice cream maker I just got- it's awesome).

* * *

Not far across Camelot's border a man with hair going white stopped in place, all capacity for thought halted by the onslaught of emotion being projected into his mind. Vague but violent impressions of illness and distress flashed behind his eyes and when they ended he found his companions supporting him, asking if he was alright.

Thanking them for their concern he bid them gather everyone for a meeting- Emrys needed their help.

* * *

That very afternoon saw a small group marching toward Camelot with as much speed possible for a people without mounts, the urgency of the matter driving them to continue walking well past sundown.

It was on that first night of travel that the leader felt another mental call, this time from an unfamiliar but clearly ancient voice.  
Bidding his compatriots wait in the relative safety of the trees, he followed the voice's directions to a clearing; only slightly taken-aback when a dragon awaited him there.

He inclined his head in respect, "You summoned me?"

"You received a call from the young warlock, yes?"

"Yes," he confirmed, brow furrowed slightly.

"And you have brought the Cup of Life to save him."

"We have."

"You are aware it cannot save him without a sacrifice?"

"I will freely offer my life for that of Emrys," the man said earnestly.

The dragon lowered its head, shaking it slightly.  
"He will not accept it. The young warlock has gained mastery over the power of life and death, he can and will reject your sacrifice and all will be lost."

Silence fell for a moment.

"But you have a solution for this?"

The dragon seemed to smile at that.  
"If you are willing I can give you an enchantment that will kill the disease, you may then use the Cup to heal the damage done to his body without need for a life."

He knelt before the majestic creature, head bowed once more, "I would be honored."

Without further discussion the dragon blew a thick, slightly-glittering mist over the man; relaxing back onto his haunches once finished.

"Be aware that this is a very strong enchantment, it will drain you to use it."

"I can see that," he said, breathing heavily and propping himself up with an arm on the ground.  
Even _receiving_ the spell had tired him.

The dragon pinned him with unblinking gold eyes.  
"His life is in your hands."

Once the man nodded the dragon leapt into the sky with a few powerful wing-beats, quickly disappearing into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is, the end. I told you it would be quick!  
It occurs to me that the previous chapter would probably have been better as chapter four rather than five to help with the time gap.  
Oh well. Maybe I'll switch them later. Thoughts?

Oh, I'll also be putting up a poll on my profile if you all would be so kind as to give me some feedback there :)

* * *

Arthur and Gaius were speaking softly in the main chamber when Merlin awoke, screaming and struggling so hard to escape the watery compress on his forehead that he overturned the bed.

The physician attempted to approach but was kept back by the servant's violent movements, leather restraints barely containing him.  
The king himself gained a goose egg on his brow from a fierce headbutt and was nearly bitten in his efforts to right the cot.

Merlin had passed into a senseless delirium, his speech largely limited to growls and shouting, alternately hostile and panic-stricken.

Arthur turned away, hands rising to cover his face.  
"I can't stand seeing him like this."

Rheumy eyes turned to survey the monarch.  
"I-"

A cacophony erupted in the corridor and the two men looked up at the large group of people in simple homespun cloaks currently forcing their way into the suddenly crowded chambers.

"Sire!"  
One of the two guards present stepped forward and bowed.  
"These people claim to be here to aid the physician. Are they the ones you've been waiting for?"

The royal sent up a silent prayer of thanks at the timely arrival.  
"Yes, thank you. Both of you may return to your posts."

The two looked reluctant to leave their sovereign outnumbered by strangers, but bowed and left regardless.

A familiar man with light wavy hair came forward, inclining his head to the king.  
"We have come to help your servant, Arthur Pendragon."

"You're..."

"Iseldir, Your Highness."

"Yes, the keeper of the Cup of Life."  
At this realization Arthur remembered what he had done to obtain that cup and felt ashamed.

Seeming to divine his thoughts, the druid chieftain smiled slightly.  
"Indeed, but do not concern yourself with matters of the past- especially when we should be making haste."

"Of course," Arthur stepped aside and the elder man entered the room, leaving his companions behind.

The wizened face fell at the sight of Merlin panting and fighting his bonds, eyes wild and fear-sweat soaking his clothing.  
He exchanged a quick glance with the physician and Gaius addressed his ruler.

"Sire, perhaps it would be best if we gave them some space to work."

"What?" Arthur looked back at the people standing unnaturally still in the main room, then back at Merlin, face unreadable.  
"Very well. I'll wait outside."

Casting one last look at his friend, the king swept from the rooms to take up watch on the other side of the door.

"Can I be of assistance?" Gaius inquired hopefully.  
At the druid's sad smile the physician nodded and left to join his king.

Iseldir beckoned to his people who made an incomplete ring around the sickbed as their chief approached, sending the patient to sleep with a word.

"It'll be alright, Emrys," he soothed the unaware but fretful warlock, "the Great Dragon has given me an enchantment to halt the progress of the disease and we have brought the Cup to cleanse it from your body."

Placing bony hands against the warlock's chest Iseldir intoned, **"Ic þe þurhhæle mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"**

Gold swirled and Merlin gave a slight gasp in his sleep, settling into a more restful slumber afterward.  
The chieftain sank to his knees, chest heaving in the wake of the powerful spell as his vision swam.  
He took several moments to gather his strength before bringing out the Cup, a chant rising from all druids present.  
"**B****utan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile."**

Iseldir raised the vessel to Merlin's lips, water pouring forth and falling into his open mouth.  
Merlin woke immediately and, seeing the Cup, tried to resist; fearing a life was being sacrificed for his.

"Peace, Emrys. Drink."

Too physically weak to do anything other than swallow, Merlin did so; staring sadly at the man above him.  
The healing was immediate and the warlock hastened to free himself from his bed frame, grasping at Iseldir's shoulders.

"Whose life was taken, Iseldir?"  
Panicked eyes darted about the space.  
"Where's Gaius?"

The druid grasped the younger man's elbows reassuringly.  
He considered sharing the dragon's words about his ability to refuse a sacrifice, but decided it might be better if the young man wasn't told.  
"Be at ease, Emrys. You were not so far gone that a life was required- you have your kin to thank for that."

"Kin?" The dragonlord was only confused for a moment before recognizing the familiar, warm presence of Kilgharrah in the clearing outside the city.  
He smiled as he sent a mental assurance of his restored health, being sure to convey his gratitude to the ancient being.

Now in better possession of his faculties, the servant repeated his question.  
"Where is Gaius?"

"He is just outside with the Once and Future King."

"Arthur's here? Wait," his lowered his voice, practically hissing, "you performed magic with the king of Camelot right outside the door?"

The druid chuckled lightly.  
"He himself requested our aid- though it is good you had already called, else we may have arrived too late. If you had passed into the deep sleep you would have been beyond healing."

Expression sober at the mention of his own near-death, Merlin looked around the room at his saviors.  
"Thank you. All of you... I cannot thank you enough."

A ring of smiles surrounded him.  
"It is an honor to assist you, Emrys."

The entire group bowed in unison, to Merlin's chagrin.  
"And now we must be going. We shall meet again."

The people began to shuffle out, some reaching out to touch Merlin as they passed.

"Wait! If Arthur sent for you, has he not offered you a reward?"

"We have no need for any worldly gift at present. In time you and the Pendragon will give us everything we have hoped for."

"But-"

Iseldir's smile widened as he paused at the door.  
"Farewell, Merlin."

As soon as the latch raised Arthur was in the doorway, eyes hopeful.  
"How is he?"

"See for yourself."

The druid's smile was answer enough and the king fairly flew to the back room, face breaking out into a brilliant grin at the sight of his friend sitting up in bed looking perfectly healthy.

"Hullo, Arthur," Merlin said, suddenly feeling a bit shy under the blond's scrutinizing eye.

Without a word, Arthur stepped forward and enveloped his friend in a warm hug.

"Arthur?"

The only response was a tightening of the embrace.

Gaius entered the room rather more sedately and favored his surrogate son with a fond look, a hint of moisture in his eyes.

"Gaius, is he alright?"

"We almost lost you, Merlin."

The servant nodded slightly, allowing himself to relax in the other man's arms just as the royal began to pull away; clearing his throat and thumping Merlin on the back to diffuse the emotional atmosphere.

"Well," he rose stiffly, straightening his tunic with rather more force than necessary, "if you're finished lazing about, _Mer_lin, the chores have been piling up. My quarters are all-but unlivable and the stables haven't been mucked in nearly a week. If I didn't know better, I'd say my sword hasn't been polished in at least that long and..."

Arthur continued listing off invented domestic disasters, firmly ignoring the knowing smile growing ever-larger on his servant's face.

"...And I expect you to start on all of this first thing in the morning, understand?"

"Of course, Sire."


End file.
